Falling Blossoms
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Day One: CoLu Week 2017 Blossoms. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Day one of CoLu Week 2017! I am pumped! Especially since I discontinued the ones from last year, but am thinking about revisiting them and retrying! Anywho~ Hope you enjoy and just to get this out there, this is my first time with angst writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Cobra stared up at the tress above him, smirking as the cherry blossoms clung to the branches as a few fluttered to the ground. He knew that Lucy loved this time of year, and was disappointed that he couldn't watch them with her in Magnolia park this year. She had been looking forward to it for so long, ever since he had joined the guild and they had started dating.

Who would have thought that he would have been pardoned by the new council, join Fairy Tail, and then begin courting Lucy Heartfilia. The had officially became mated a little over a week ago, and had just recently moved in together. The only reason he wasn't there, showing her how much she meant to him, was because he was suggested for a mission and thought he had no decision to go. What a fool that he was.

A ding sound caused him to blink, and pull his handheld lacrima out of his pocket. Blinking as he saw that the connection was to Lucy. Swallowing, he accepted the connection, and gave a smile when Lucy popped onto the screen.

" _Cobra! How is the mission going?_ " Lucy asked, and he smirked.

"Already finished. Took the bastards out without much trouble." He stated, watching as she beamed before twisting on the bed.

" _Which means that it won't be long until your back. I've been missing you._ " She admitted, and he felt his smile tighten.

"I've missed you too, Lucy. But it might be a little longer until I get home. The Cherry Blossoms are in bloom here, and they are beautiful." He whispered, his gaze going over the handheld lacrima to the falling petals.

" _They are! Let me see!_ " She stated, and he tilted the phone back, allowing her to see through the screen.

" _Oh, they are so beautiful_!" She whispered, and he smiled at the joy in her voice.

" _Do you know why I love the blooms so much, Cobra?_ " She asked, causing him to tilt the phone back to him and give her a blank look. Causing her to laugh before giving a smile.

"Why?" He asked, watching as she plopped back into the bed and met his gaze.

" _Because Blossoms are a symbol of life. They can show you that even the littlest things in life can be beautiful. However, they also show that life is precious and not long lived. That you should cherish each and every moment. Basking in the light and growing as much as you can._ " She whispered, causing him to look up at the trees in a solemn look. She was right, they were beautiful, just for that reason alone.

"I'm glad that we got to watch them together." He whispered, closing his eyes and giving a sigh.

" _Cobra, is...is something wrong?_ " Lucy asked, and he smiled before lifting the lacrima up.

"Nothing is wrong. I just realized that I am so in love with you. That nothing could even come close to describing how much I love you. There is no way to even show it! I know this is out of the blue, but please know that you are everything to me, and I will do anything to make you smile. So, please...Let me see that beaming, breath taking smile that will put this blossoms to shame." He whispered, giving her a true smile that had her blinking before she straightened. Fear entering her eyes followed by tears.

" _Alright_." She whispered, giving a large, beaming smile that had him smiling in return. How he loved that smile, nothing could compare to it. It was something that he would love forever, and nothing else would ever make him as happy.

"Please know Lucy, you're my love. The only one that I ever want, and will ever want. But, if you should fall for another, then I would understand." He stated, giving a small smile as she continued to smile but tears rolled down her cheeks.

" _I will always love you. No one will ever have my love like you. So please, please...Come back to me._ " She whispered, causing him to give a smile while tears began to glaze his eye over.

"I don't think I will be able to do that. I am so sorry, Lucy. To hurt you in this way, this was the last thing I ever wanted." He whispered, allowing his smile to fall as hers dimmed.

" _No, don't...Don't talk like that. I know that we haven't been together long, but Cobra...No one could ever make me as happy as you did. I will always love you, in this life, and the next. So please, don't stop smiling, because I won't either._ " She whispered, putting her smile back on and he responded the same. Allowing a tear to slip from his eye and he rested his forehead against the lacrima.

"I'll make sure to find you in the next life, love. And I swear, I will never leave your side like this." He whispered, watching as she gave a nod before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

" _Let's watch the blossoms._ " She whispered, and he gave a nod before laying the lacrima next to his head. They talked a little, both staring up at the trees as the blossom petals danced around them. Some of them landing in the blood that was pooled around his waist from the wound that refused to close.

With each sentence from him, his voice became softer and softer, while Lucy's became sadder and sadder. Soon she was sniffling quietly, unable to stop the flow of tears, and he could only stare at the falling blooms.

"You are right Lucy. These are beautiful, and they do make you cherish and see life as it is. I promise, I'll remember this in the next life, and we'll always watch the blossoms bloom. I'm sorry this life together was so short lived, but I'm sure, that when we meet again, our love will bloom even bigger, and more beautiful than now. So I ask for one selfish request. Wait for me." He whispered, hating to hear the sob that escaped her.

" _I will. I will always wait for you, Cobra. I'll search for you in the next life as well. So be prepared, because you're going to get an earful._ " She sobbed, and he gave a huff, a smile appearing on his face as his vision began to fade. He faintly heard Lucy still talking, but soon even that faded. At least he hadn't heard the devastating wail that came from his widowed mate.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to make this into a chapter story! I will be completing this story before moving onto the other. (If I try to do all of them at one time their stories run together on me and I get so confused.) Anyway, I hope that you enjoy chapter two of Falling Blossoms, and I warn you, you might need some tissues.**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 2

A soft tapping sound had Lucy pulling her head up from her knees and staring out her window. Fighting back more tears as Natsu stared in at her, a somber look on his face as he patiently waited for her to give the okay to come in.

Reaching over with a shaking hand, she slid the latch that would allow him to open the window, before lowering her head back onto her knees. Listening as the wood panel slid up, and more weight settled onto her mattress. Holding back a sob, she allowed him to wrap her in a warm hug and clung to the fabric of his vest as he held her. Him being back and in a somber mood could only mean one thing, that Cobra really was gone.

"We didn't find his body, someone else probably already buried him. I'm sorry Luce, but the smell of the blood...No way he survived." He whispered, his hold tightening as her body began to tremble, and the sobs came out louder. So it was true, Cobra was gone! They had just started their lives together, and she had already lost him!

"Natsu! What..am I..To do?" She cried, twisting her hands around his vest, and pressed closer to his chest. Crying in earnest as he tightened his hold and pressed his face into her hair.

It had been three days since she had gotten the call from Cobra, and the slayers had went searching for him the moment she had called the guild in tears. Now they were back, with the news that Cobra was gone. What was going to happen now? How was she suppose to overcome this?

"Luce. The guild will be there for you, whenever you are ready." Natsu whispered, and she gave a sob before leaning back some. She knew that she still had the guild, but she wouldn't have Cobra.

"Come one Luce. The mating hasn't been around long, so this should pass.."

"No! I loved him, Natsu! I loved him even before he asked for me to be his mate!" She screamed, pushing away from him and glaring at him.

"Luce..."

"Shut up! You still have Lisanna! You don't understand what I'm feeling at the moment! Get out!" She screamed, watching as he blinked before lowering his head until the lower part of his face was hidden by his scarf.

"Lucy, I didn't mean anything by it. I just mean that since it was still new, you'll be able to recover. You'll be able to move on." He whispered, and she grounded her teeth together.

"I will never be able to recover. Because there was one thing that Cobra and I wanted, and that was to start a family together. One filled with love that we both craved. And now, I have to do it alone." She bit out, watching as he blinked before his eyes widened as she rested a hand against her flat stomach.

"I didn't even have the chance to tell him that he was going to be a father. I was going to surprise him when he came back, but now..." Tears began rolling down her cheeks again, and she slapped away his hands when he started reaching for her again.

"Just go, Natsu. I want to be alone." She whispered, turning away from him and wrapping the cover around her. She listened as he gave a pained sound, but kept her body still as the window slid back up and the weight left her bed. Giving a sniff, she laid down on her side and wrapped the covers tighter around herself, squeezing her eyes closed as the pain and loneliness settled over her. How was she suppose to raise their child alone? It would only be half the love they could give, just like she had been raised. That was something that neither of them had wanted for their child, but it looked like that was how it was going to be.

Giving a soft sob, she curled in around her stomach, moving her fingers softly against it, and forced a smile onto her lips. Even if she had lost Cobra, she wasn't going to give up. She still had a part of him within her, and she would raise their child so he would be proud, and would make sure that their son or daughter knew that her father still loved her.

"I will always protect you, and shower you with love until you're sick of it." She whispered, squeezing her eyes closed, knowing that Cobra would have been thrilled at the news, and would have gone on a protective streak. But now...He didn't even know.

Releasing a shaky sob, she nuzzled into the covers and forced her body to relax. This much stress wasn't good for the unborn baby, and she had to make sure that she took care of this child.

* * *

Makarov knew that Natsu hadn't succeeded in improving Lucy's mood. His head was hung in defeat, and even Lisanna couldn't bring him out of his mood when she wrapped him in a hug. Oh how he hated that his children were feeling this pain, and wished that he could do something about it.

It pained him greatly to have lost a child, especially one such as Cobra. Who had just joined Fairy Tail along with some of his old guild. It was a heavy loss for a lot, but he knew that Lucy was feeling it the worst. He had been one of the first to hear the news that Lucy was pregnant, and had been thrilled for how brightly the woman was glowing. Only to see her looking so crushed and beaten when she had called with the news.

Now it had been confirmed, and what hurt more was the fact that there hadn't even been a body for them to bury. They would all have that feeling that they didn't give him their final goodbyes or respects. Giving a sigh, he turned away from the balcony he was perched on, and moved to his office. Not even meeting Mavis's sadden gaze as he past her by. Opening the office, he looked up to see Laxus behind the desk, palms pressed tightly into his eyes.

Out of all the slayers, he was feeling it worse. He had grown close to the poison dragon slayer, and had easily accepted him as a brother. He wasn't sure if it was because they were both second generation, or because they had so much in common and on the paths to redeem themselves. Not to mention, his grandson viewed Lucy as a little sister, and his pain was affecting him just as hard as Cobra's death.

"Laxus. Go to some of the others. Allow them to comfort you." He whispered, giving a sigh when he growled and shook his head. Just like always, he hated showing others this side of his emotions.

"Then go to Lucy. Help her. She will need all the help she can get with the child." He whispered, watching as his entire body stilled before his head shot up. Surprising widening his stormy gray eyes.

"She's..Pregnant with Cobra's child?" He asked, watching as Makarov gave a nod.

"That she is, and I believe that she never got the change to tell him. You were like a brother to Cobra, and you're like a brother to Lucy. She's going to need someone who can understand. Drag Midnight along as well. You three can heal together." He whispered, watching as Laxus only stared before surging to his feet.

"Does Midnight know?" He asked, pushing his own pain and feelings aside to think clearly about what was going to be needed to help Lucy care for this child.

"He does not."

"We'll need to find out if the child will need poison to grown. I'll grab Wendy on the way too, she'll be able to answer that one." He muttered, finally causing a small smile to appear on his lips. If that was one thing he was proud of his children for, it was that they made sure to take care of their own. And where one wasn't able to reach out to another, someone else would.

"That's a good idea. I'll make sure to handle everything here." He whispered, but it fell on deaf ears as Laxus began gathering stuff he needed before moving out of the room. Shouting for Midnight and Wendy along the way. Giving a sigh he hopped onto the desk and pulled the nearest paper toward him. Fighting the tears that stung his eye.

"It's strange." Mavis whispered, causing him to sniff before looking up.

"There is no body. The slayers say that there was no chance that he could survive the blood loss that they sensed. But, at the same time, I don't feel like he's gone." She whispered, causing him to give a sigh and swiped the tears away.

"Because none of us got to say our farewells." He muttered, stamping his signature on the paper before pulling over another. He heard the first master give a small sound, before her presence faded from the room, leaving him to his own emotions. Specifically the one he felt for losing one of his children.

"No parent should outlive their children."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And chapter three! Yay! I really want to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope that you are truly enjoying it!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 3

Lucy groaned as knocking sounded at her door, she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Her stomach was feeling queasy, and she was still feeling a bit pissed from what Natsu had said. Tossing the cover aside she shuffled through her apartment to the front door, and stretched slightly to peer through the peek hole.

Only to give a soft sigh as she saw Midnight, Laxus and Wendy waiting patiently. Sliding the locks to the side, she opened the door and allowed them to come in. Closing the door behind them, and waited until one of them decided to explain why they were there.

"We heard that you're pregnant. We want to help you anyway that we can." Midnight muttered, and she blinked in shock before staring at them. Wendy looked ready to check her over the moment she gave the okay, Laxus seemed to already be planning some remolding for her apartment, and Midnight looked ready to hold her close.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she realized that they were here to truly help. Out of everyone, they loved Cobra just as much as she had. For Wendy, Cobra had been a big brother even more so than Natsu had been. Laxus had accepted him as a brother as well. And Midnight, hell to everyone they were brothers. There was no arguing against it, they had loved him just as much as she had, and wanted to recover from this as much as she did. They could all help one another.

"Thank you." She whimpered out, covering her face as Midnight stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, allowing her to cry as Wendy stepped forward and hugged her side while Laxus rest a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're here for you Lucy. If you don't want to talk to anyone else, talk with one of us. Even if you just need to cry." Laxus stated, and she nodded before giving a sniff and stepping back. Only to smile at Wendy when she stepped forward.

"Let these two plan the new layout, since they've already got your landlady's blessing. We'll just cuddle on the couch while I give you a check up." Wendy muttered, ushering her to the couch while grabbing the large fleece blanket that she had tossed across the back of it.

"Have you been able to keep anything down? Usually..A mate needs to feed on a bit of the other's power to help the baby grow." She whispered, and Lucy shook her head.

"I've tried everything I could think of. Soup, crackers, even heavy things like a sandwich." She muttered, shifting on the couch until her she found a comfortable spot. The comfort of the others actually relaxed her and for once she was able to give a relieved sigh.

"I'd figured as much on the way here. Which is why I asked Mira for some of her personal poison. I'm just going to add a little to some soup for you. If you can't keep it down then I'll go to Porly for some advice." She mumbled, already ambling toward the kitchen.

"Alright, here's what we figured Blondie. Your spare guest room could function as the baby's nursery when he or she gets older. We can easily build a crib that will fit into your room, since you'll most likely want the baby close for a while." Laxus stated, pulling a binder out of the bag he had brought with him and propped it up so she could see.

"Of course the painting of the walls can be determined after we know the gender. But other things will need to be bought. Such as the changing station, and a little play area." Midnight stated, pointing to the sketches that they had created on their trip over. Lucy gave a smile and nodded. It sounded excellent to her, although at that moment she figured that she would agree with them regardless of what they said.

"Also, we're going to be spending a few nights. Hope you don't mind." Laxus stated, causing her to give a sigh.

"You didn't give me a choice in that sentence." She stated, watching as he gave a smile and nodded.

"Also, we'll help with rent..."

"No! That's..."

" _Lucy_ , it wouldn't be safe. So many things can go wrong on a mission and it could hurt you or the baby even worse at this point." Midnight soothed, and she could only stare. She hadn't thought about that. Of course they were right, there was no way she could have went on missions while pregnant...Which was just another reason to show that she wasn't sure she would be able to do this without Cobra.

Her expression must have given her thoughts away, because both of them were suddenly leaning in.

"Lucy, you will get through this, and you'll raise an amazing child. You might not have Cobra, but you still have us and the rest of your family." Laxus whispered, and she gave a nod but the knot that had settled into her chest didn't ease. And she figured that it never would.

"Alright you two, leave her be and go work on your ideas. She needs to try and eat again." Wendy ushered, making them move so she could crouch down in front of Lucy.

"Here, try this." She whispered, blowing to cool what looked like chicken soup before offering the spoon to her. Lucy allowed the young slayer to feed her, and was grateful that the food actually stayed down. Easing some of the cramps that had begun affecting her stomach. Once the soup was finished, Wendy held her hands over her flat stomach and closed her eyes as she focused her magic. The smile that bloomed on her face let Lucy know that it would work.

"We'll keep the dosage low at the moment. I know that poison will no longer hurt you, but I don't want to risk too much. Once the baby starts getting bigger, we'll see about increasing the poison to food ratio." She stated, brushing at her hair as Lucy gave a nod. She felt tired at the moment, having not slept well for the past few days. And with these three around, she already felt a little better.

"Thank you. All of you." She whispered, allowing her eyes to finally slip close.

* * *

Mavis stared at the area where Cobra had supposedly died at. While it was true that he shouldn't have survived the blood loss, there was something within her that just didn't feel right. Like Cobra wasn't gone. Not just yet.

Giving a frustrated sound, she stretched her senses out. Trying to pinpoint what areas were around her, and noticed a few nearby towns. Could it be possible that someone from the towns had found him and tried to help? Or was he really dead?

Mavis didn't know the answer to either question, but she did know one thing. She wasn't going to stop looking until she rather found Cobra, or found where someone had buried him out. Because there was one thing she knew about dead bodies, they didn't just disappear.

* * *

 **Alrighty, this is mainly just to show more on Lucy depression and how others can help. If you notices Lucy doesn't really say much and sometimes that's all someone with depression to need. Just for someone to speak with them without them having to speak. Don't know why but I felt like just explaining that part. Still, hope that you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 4

Makarov glanced up as the doors to the guild opened, and felt his heart slam against his chest. It had been nearly two weeks now since Laxus, Midnight, and Wendy went to comfort Lucy. And now his children were back at the guild. Holding back his joyful tears he beamed at the young woman who looked like she felt out of place, and motioned her forward.

"Lucy, my child." He whispered, standing up so he could hug her when she was close enough. She returned his hug, and he allowed a few tears to escape as she tightened her hold.

"I'm sorry Master. I..."

"No need to apologize, my child. No one blames you, and will be glad that you're back at the guild." He whispered, leaning back to wipe away a few of the tears that spilled from her eyes. Looking over her shoulder, he gave a nod to the others. Silently thanking them for finally getting Lucy to come back to the guild and away from her apartment for a bit.

"Mira, can I have a smoothie?" Lucy asked, causing him to look over his shoulder to watch as the eldest Strauss sibling seemed to beam for a moment before rushing to make her favorite strawberry smoothie.

"Add just a touch of your belladonna in it, Mira. The baby needs a bit of poison so Lucy can keep her food down." Wendy spoke up, jumping up onto the stool beside the blonde and smiled as Carla floated onto the table. It was obvious to see that the white exceed hadn't been thrilled that Wendy had stayed out of her home for so long, but knew that it was necessary.

"Here you are." Mira chirped, placing the drink before Lucy and grabbing a spotless glass to start wiping down as she filled Lucy in on everything that had happened in the guild. Makarov could only smile as Lucy started to look more and more like her old self, smiling easily and eventually moving from the bar to mingle among the others. He wasn't sure what those three had done, but it was working miracles for Fairy Tail's Light.

"Keep staring and everyone will be able to know what you're thinking." Mavis stated, and he blinked as the First Master stood next to him, a look in her eyes saying that they needed to talk. Giving a sigh, he gave a nod before carefully walking away from the group and up to his office. Jumping onto his desk, he opened one eye to watch as the first Master paced around the room before catching his gaze.

"I have a strong feeling that Cobra is not dead, at least not yet." She stated, causing him to blink before giving a frustrated groan.

"Why would you think something like that? The slayers..."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know what they said. I went to the place where Cobra had supposedly died, and even I must admit that death hung heavily on the area. But, it hadn't touched him." She whispered, causing him to blink before shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning forward as Mavis faced him with a fist beneath her chin.

"Cobra is on the verge of death, that much is true, even at this moment. However, he is not yet dead. I believe that someone might have came along and somehow managed to get him to a hospital. Only problem, is that there is quite a few hospitals in each direction, so there is no telling which one he could be at. He could even be transferred among the hospitals."

"If that is so why haven't they contacted us? Surely they would the moment they saw his tattoo!" Makarov sounded, causing her to give a low sound as she thought. Only to blink when she looked up.

"His tattoo. Where was it?" She asked, and Makarov frowned before feeling his eye widen.

"His left side...The side where the slayers suspected he was badly wounded." He muttered, watching as Mavis pointed at him.

"That's why! His insignia must be badly disfigured, or non existent at this point! Meaning that they wouldn't have contacted because they don't know what guild he belongs to." She explained, and Makarov thought a moment before shaking his head.

"All of this is speculation. We don't have any solid proof..."

"I never felt Cobra's magic completely drain. I never felt his connection to Fairy Tail fade." Mavis stated, causing Makarov to go completely still. Cobra's link to Fairy Tail hadn't faded?! Looking up, he stared at the First Master and jumped down to pace in front of her.

"Then that means that he is still alive." He muttered.

"But he's getting weaker. We have to find him." Mavis whispered, and Makarov gave a frustrated groan.

"Alright, I'll get the slayers on it, but we keep this from Lucy. She's finally becoming her old self, and I don't want to spiral her into something else in case this doesn't work." He stated, waiting until Mavis gave a nod. Returning the nod, he exited the room and called the slayers to his office. He knew that this was going to be hell, especially since he had to make them promise not to tell Lucy.

* * *

"You think Cobra is alive?" Wendy asked, her eyes sparking as she watched the Masters. Mavis gave a nod as Makarov gave a sigh.

"It's speculation at this point. Master Mavis says that she never sensed Cobra's link to Fairy Tail fade, but that it is very faint." Makarov explained.

"So faint that I can't track his exact location, but I know that he must be in one of the hospitals around the area he was wounded." She added, and Wendy bit her bottom lip. Cobra was still alive! But it sounded like his life was still in danger. She had to find him! With his blood loss there was no doubt he would need transfusions, but being a dragon slayer meant that he needed special blood. Most hospitals didn't know that!

"I'll go check the hospitals. You two stay with Lucy and explain..."

"No. Lucy mustn't know. I want all three of you to..."

"What do you mean Lucy mustn't know!?" She shouted, rage coursing through her body as Makarov blinked as Mavis looked at her with pride. She noticed Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu take a step away from her as she stared their current Master down.

"Wendy, Lucy is full of stress at the moment. She doesn't need this false hope..."

"She doesn't think Cobra is fully dead either! We talked the last few nights before falling asleep. She said that it feels like something is missing, but that he isn't really dead. She figured it was because she didn't have a body to bury, but that's not it! A mate can tell if the other is dead or not, and I have begun to suspect Cobra isn't dead. Not yet. Lucy needs to be told, by not telling her we are betraying both her and Cobra." She growled, watching as Makarov stared at her with surprise.

"Wendy, she doesn't need this stress. It could affect the baby..."

"How weak do you think Lucy is? She wouldn't let this stress her! She would accept it and hope that we could find him, and if not then at least we would finally have the body to put to rest! She might not understand it, but she would accept it."

"Child. Where is all of this coming from?" Makarov asked, and she blinked before inhaling deeply before releasing her tension on a sigh.

"Grandine. She explained everything about mates to me, and how precious they are. My brothers already know this, and if there is a chance to bring Cobra back, then I'll put everything on the line to do so because of it. He has a mate here, waiting for him, and I would be betraying them both by not doing everything for them. So I would have to tell Lucy." She explained, waiting as Makarov stared at her, but Mavis drew their attention before he could speak.

"Well, it seems like our youngest slayer has finally found her claws. I don't think you can win against this child on this matter, Third." She stated, swinging her feet as she sat down on his desk and beamed down at him. They all watched as Makarov stared at her before giving a sigh and looking to Wendy.

"Alright, I cave. We'll tell Lucy, however if it shows to be too much. I will ask Mest to erase that memory." He growled, causing Wendy to smile before giving a nod. Only to turn on her heels and glance back.

"I'll leave telling Lucy up to you three. I have to find Cobra as quickly as possible!" She shouted, running out of the office and calling for Carla. She waved to Lucy when the blonde gave her a questioning look, but didn't stop moving. They were running on short time, and there were a lot of hospitals for her to check.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 5

Lucy bit on her bottom lip as everyone remained silent in the guild, everyone waiting for the lacrima to ring. It had been three days since Wendy had left the guild in search of Cobra, and the ticking second just grew along with everyone's nerves.

Honestly, she never recalled a moment that the guild had been so still, had remained so..inactive! She had been stunned to say the least when Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus had mentioned that Cobra was possibly still alive. From what she had gathered, Master Mavis could sense when a member of Fairy Tail's magic faded, a sign that they were no longer of this realm. However, that sensation never came across with Cobra.

They weren't sure if it was because his mark had been damaged, or it was because he was alive. They had made sure that she didn't get her hopes up, but now the feelings that Cobra wasn't gone made sense now. He had explained that a mate would know when something bad happened to the other. She had the bad feeling that something had been wrong. It was the reason she had called him when she did, and only thought it as grief for losing her love.

Now she knew. Cobra wasn't dead, but on the brink of it. It was the reason she was so antsy and depressed, she was on the border of losing her love, but she hadn't lost him yet. In truth, she wasn't sure what was more frightening. Keeping this feeling that he was barely alive, or losing him completely. She jumped as a warm hand settled over her clasped, trembling ones.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered, and she turned her head to see both him and Lisanna staring at her in worry. Giving a shaky smile she shook her head. She wanted to stay at the guild, just in case the call did come in.

At one point everyone had said that she should go get some rest. At her refusal, the had gathered some material and created a little nest for her. She had dozed off a few times, rather leaning on Gajeel or Laxus's shoulder, and at one point had curled up with Midnight beside her. Neither he or the slayers strayed too far from her, and she knew it was because they were just as anxious as she was.

Giving a soft sigh, she leaned back and watched as Makarov glanced at the lacrima before shifting on his spot at the bar before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He hadn't strayed more than two feet from the device since Mira had brought it out onto the bar. No doubt his own worry plaguing him about Cobra and Wendy. From what she had heard, Makarov hadn't wanted her to know about the possibility of Cobra being alive.

To say that it had stung was an understatement, but she knew that he had her best interest at heart. Which was why she wasn't completely furious with him. Besides, from the way that she was told, Wendy had given plenty to think about with it. A smile slid onto her lips, that little slayer had came a long way, and she could easily seeing her surpassing the male slayers at some point given some time.

What she didn't understand though, was why out of all the slayers, Wendy was the one to go such an extra mile. Sure, she was a healer and wanted to help, and that she viewed Cobra as an older brother. But to just rush into this without any leads, she wasn't sure how she was going to pull it off.

A dinging sound caught her attention, and she looked up to see Makarov quickly connect the link. Only to frown in confusion as someone with a blue mask on appeared, and it took them a moment to see that the man was also wearing scrubs. A doctor!

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" He asked, and Lucy eased to her feet before approaching closer to the bar.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Makarov asked.

"I said connect that machine back up! And if you don't have any tainted blood then got some and taint it! Have you connected with my guild yet?" The scream was without a doubt Wendy, and she felt a shiver skitter down her spine as the doctor scowled over his shoulder.

"One of your members just barged into my operating room, and is giving commands like..."

"She's our healer! She's also a dragon slayer, I'd listen to her if I was you." Laxus growled out, and she watched as the man glanced over his shoulder, and it was enough for Lucy to view as well. Wendy was standing protectively over Cobra, who was hooked to countless machines, her hands channeling healing magic into him, but her narrowed gaze was pinned on the doctor.

"Master! I need Cana, Macao, and Wakaba! As well as anyone who smokes and drinks heavily. The more the better! Since these idiots don't know a damn thing about dragon slayers and the type of blood fusions they need." She barked out, and Lucy covered her mouth. Never had she heard Wendy curse, but more than that, the rage that she saw pouring off the slayer was enough to make her feel pity for the doctors.

"Wendy. We'll come to you but..."

"No! I won't be easy on these fools! They were about to pull the plug on him!" She snarled, spinning back around and forcing even more magic into him. Lucy felt her blood run cold as the doctor tensed and glanced through the lacrima. They were about to...

"Let me explain..."

"Later." Makarov growled, pinning the man with a glare that had him sealing his lips. Lucy glanced around, noticing that Cana was quickly downing a barrel of alcohol, while Macao and Wakaba were both finishing some alcohol and lighting a cigarette up. Wendy had told all of them, if any of the slayers ever needed a blood transfusion, it had to be as close to their magic source as possible.

Natsu would need his blood heated up, or at least put hot sauce or something in it. Laxus would have to have lightening or electricity somehow fused with it. Gajeel would need some with extremely high iron levels, or grounded up metal in it. Wendy's had to be pure and air in the bag with hers. Cobra needed toxins. That was why she was asking for them, the hospital didn't carry bags full of toxins, and always made sure that the people giving blood were always healthy. None of them would help Cobra.

"Wendy, we're on our way." Cana shouted.

"I'm in Onibus!" Wendy shouted, her gaze narrowing beneath her and she seemed to be whispering something. Lucy watched as Makarov cut the link, before facing them.

"Alright, most of you stay here." He stated, jumping down from the bar and quickly headed for the doors. Lucy turned and began following, feeling Midnight and the slayers on her heels while Cana, Wakaba, Macao, Mira, and Lisanna met them at the door.

"No worries Lucy, you're getting your mate back." Lisanna whispered, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked briskly to the train station. Lucy gave a shaky nod, hoping that she was right.

* * *

Wendy's agitation had been growing non-stop since she had looked over the area where Cobra had been badly wounded. At first she hadn't understood how someone had moved him without leaving a trace as to where they went. There should have been a blood trial leading away, or at least the scent of his blood elsewhere, but no it had only been in one spot.

Carla had tried to think of anything as well, but nothing was coming to her mind as they had circled the area. Trying to at least figure out a direction to start in. Only to glance down when Wendy had suddenly stiffened in her hold and a rush of breath left her.

She had figured it out. Whoever had found Cobra, must have been a mage. The only way to move someone without leaving a trail was the same way Mest had helped the guild so many times. The person either new teleportation magic, or direct line magic. Meaning that he had to be facing in a direction of a hospital, and for him to know that the hospital was there.

She had told Carla to take them down, only this time in a circle far enough that the smell of Cobra's blood didn't hide other scents. It took her a moment since it had been so long and the old scents had faded, but she had still found it. It smelt almost similar to Mest's magic, but with a feminine musk to it. It had been a female who had saved Cobra and had gotten him to a hospital. From the scent, she had approached the area from the West, meaning that they needed to start with the hospitals in the East of the area.

Carla had moved fast, and Wendy had barely touched down on the ground before throwing open the hospital doors and skidding to a stop at the reception desk. She had asked if anyone described like Cobra had come in, and had felt her heart stop when the woman said that he had, a few days ago. They had transferred him to another hospital. She had gotten the information, and took off again, only to face the same problem.

It seemed that the hospitals had been trying to give him regular blood transfusion, and while it kept him alive, it didn't make him better. So the three hospitals had kept transferring him when they became afraid of using too many of their bagged blood on him.

She began to worry that one hospital would put a stop to it, and always felt the panic begin to grow when the hospital kept telling her about the transfers. It wasn't until she finally hit Onibus that she felt like she was going to snap. Dashing into the hospital, she faced the woman behind the desk and asked the question. Only to blink as the woman merely stared at her.

"I can't give out that information."

She had growled, slammed her hands on the desk and hissed out that Cobra was her guild mate. That she was the guild healer, and only she knew how to help him. The woman had actually turned her nose up, and looked ready to ignore her. Wendy had inhaled deeply, more than ready to give the woman a piece of her mind, and that's when she smelled it. The faint, bitter scent that belonged solely to Cobra. She didn't even hesitate before turning and slammed into the locked doors that lead into the hospital. Ignoring how they crashed to the ground, and ignored the woman yelling at her.

Following the scent, she dashed all the way back to the surgical area, and felt her heart drop. The doctor had been removing a full bag blood from the drip stand, and was shaking his head.

"We can't waist anymore. Let's just let him go." The doctor muttered, and she slammed into the room as one nurse pulled the plug for the machine that helped Cobra's heart beat and his lungs pumping.

"Stop!" She screamed, running to stand beside Cobra and gathered her magic into her hand. Forcing it into his fast failing body, and growled as she sensed someone approach.

"My name is Wendy, I'm a member of Fairy Tail. Call them now!" She growled, baring her fangs as she focused on Cobra's chest. His heart had been getting slower, making her force more healing magic into him. She listened as the doctor walked away, before barking orders to the others. Mainly at the nurses to plug the machine back up, and for another to get a bag of blood and shoot something toxic into it. He needed the blood transfusion!

She heard Fairy Tail pick up in the background, and glared over her shoulder as the man started to complain about her. Like he had the right to do so, since he had been about to give up on a patient. Who in their right mind could call themselves a healer, and not give their all to bring someone back. It pissed her off to no end.

Which caused her to snap at Master when he tried to sooth her down, and instead of apologizing, she told him to get the others there. She knew that if she could hook Cana, Wakaba, and Macao to some machines and transfer some of their blood Cobra would be alright. She recalled how many times she had nagged at them to stop their bad habits, but at the moment she was thankful of it.

A steady thumping reached her hearing, and she relaxed some as she focused back on Cobra as the machines began working his lung and heart again. Easing back on some of her magic, she instead channeled it to increase his magic, knowing that his own dragon slayer ability to heal would help as well. In the background she heard Makarov growl at the doctor, and heard Cana call to her, mentioning that they were coming. Giving them the place, she focused solely on Cobra. This was going to be a long recovery time, and she just hoped that she could hold out until the others got there.

His heart beat was weak, but steady, and she could practically smell how his body was refusing the blood. Glancing up she saw that two of the nurses had left. Hopefully it was to get more blood so they could taint it for him. Biting her bottom lip, she looked back down at Cobra, fear and uncertainty slipping through her. Only to growl and bring her irritation back before leaning down.

"Cobra, listen to me good. Remember that time when you explained to me how you never wanted to be on the receiving end of my anger. Then you better pull through this. If you truly die, I _will_ preform Milky Way and drag your soul to me for one hell of a lecture. I don't want to lose an older brother, and Lucy doesn't want to lose her mate. Besides, she really, _really_ needs you. So, you better come out of this." She growled, straightening while the two nurses came back, each with a bag of blood, and needles filled to the brim with what smelled like bleach.

Giving a nod, she kept forcing her healing magic into him while they injected the bleach into an iv and allowed the blood to mingle with it. Now all they could do was wait and hope that all of this worked.

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed! Until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Hope everyone enjoys and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 6

Lucy blinked her eyes awake, shifting against Laxus' side as she woke from her little nap and looked around. Slumping slightly as she saw that nothing had changed. Wendy still hadn't came out from the back, nor had Cana, Wakaba, or Macao returned. However, it looked like Master and the doctor was still going at it.

Her gaze landed on the two elder men, watching as they silently fumed at one another. No doubt the doctor pissed that Wendy had came it, started ordering them around, and using their blood supply. All the while Master was growling and snapping at him for about nearly pulling the plug on Cobra, and insulting Wendy.

Releasing a little sigh, she looked up when Laxus shifted and gave a small smile when he looked down at her.

"Doing alright?" He asked, causing her to nod before leaning her head against his shoulder. Ever since they had gotten to the hospital, they had all made sure that she was comfortable. Giving her the large, comfy couch to sit on and someone to lean against whenever they saw that she was getting tired. None of them thought that they would be waiting this long, since...A search for the clock showed her that they had been waiting four hours so far. Meaning that it was close to sunset.

She allowed the cloak that Laxus gave her to pool onto the couch and looked toward the doorway. That now had plastic over it since Wendy apparently knocked down the doors the moment she had sensed Cobra. She wanted nothing more than to walk back there and see her mate for herself, but knew that Wendy wouldn't be too thrilled since she had told all of them to stay here. Well, she politely asked Lucy, while glaring at the others to get the message across to them.

"I will not allow your members to keep this up! I have other patients who need..."

"I understand that! But allow Wendy to use that room! We can compensate for it, but she will not leave until he is stable." Makarov growled, catching her attention since they were both raising their voices.

"I. Said. No. Now go in there, and remove her at once before I call security, and throw you all out. Including that damn man." He growled, and Lucy was moving before anyone could latch onto her arm. Her hand stung as it slapped him hard enough that his head jerked to the side. Releasing a long hiss of breath, she met his glare head on.

"And you call yourself a doctor." She growled, watching as his eyes widened before peeking over at Makarov. Who had gently took her wrist in his hand and tugged her back slightly.

"Lucy, child." He whispered, and she released a shaky sigh before meet the doctor's glare once more.

"That man fighting for his life, the man my guild mate is doing all she can for, is my mate. And you just want to let him die because someone barged in and started telling you how to do your job. You know, I've faced dark guilds who had more compassion than you." She muttered, watching as he bristled before turning to Makarov.

"Is there anyway we can transport him to Magnolia's hospital? Somewhere I know that he and Wendy are both safe?" She asked, watching as the old man gave a tight smile before looking at the doctor.

"Wish to reconsider now?" He asked, and Lucy peeked over at the doctor, who was still staring at her in shock. Before releasing a sigh and turning away.

"She can use the room. But I know that Fairy Tail is known for being a loud and obnoxious group. Don't go disturbing my other patients." He growled, stepping away from them.

"What's with all the strong headed females in that guild." He muttered under his breath, and Lucy could only smile before turning his way.

"Thank you." She stated, before turning back around and joining the others. Ignoring their stunned looks before taking her seat beside Laxus again, pulled his cloak back up and closed her eyes. Ever since all of this had started, she felt relaxed and welcomed the sleep that overcame her.

* * *

Wendy gave a sigh as she finally stepped back away from Cobra. Watching as the monitor beeped steadily, his heart finally beating without her help. His breathing was easier and everything was finally better. Except he still hadn't woken up!

"So, is everything good now?" Cana asked, swiping another cookie from the plate a nurse had brought in, before grabbing a bottle of alcohol she had brought with her, and an orange juice container.

"Only thing now is for him to wake up." She whispered, watching as Macao and Wakaba looked down at the unconscious man before facing Wendy.

"You think Lucy could get him to respond?" Macao asked, and Wendy gave a little sound. Honestly, she didn't want Lucy to have to see Cobra hooked to so many wires and machines, but it was bothering her that he hadn't given any sign of consciousness.

"This is why I was gonna pull the plug. His body would heal, but I believe that his mind has already slipped away." An all too familiar voice sounded, and Wendy scowled at the doctor that walked in. Watching as he raised an eyebrow at Cana as she poured the orange juice into her alcohol bottle and shook it up.

"Cobra wouldn't go so easily." She whispered, before looking back to the older slayer and inhaling.

"We'll let Lucy see him, so long as it isn't too much for her." She stated, blinking when the doctor gave a sigh.

"Why don't you just give it up? He's done, and not coming back. Giving false hope like this is selfish. Like keeping a dying dog just because you don't want to deal with the pain." He muttered, and Wendy spun to him.

"We've already dealt with the pain because we thought we lost him without even saying good-bye! Lucy thought she lost her mate and for two weeks she fell into a depression, but made herself live because she is pregnant with his child! If there is even a slim hope..." She cut herself off and turned to the machines quickly. His heart monitor had spiked but seemed to settle just as quickly, and his pulse was showing higher than it had before. Blinking, she stared down at Cobra's catatonic state before looking over at Cana.

"Go get Lucy. Now." She whispered, jumping to the machines and began turning off the ones that was based on the live support machine and kept her gaze on the heart monitor. Feeling the pressure that had been building in her chest ease as it continued to beep along with his steady heartbeat. It was slow, but she knew how to get him back.

"I'm telling you. You're wasting your time." The doctor muttered, and she smirked at him.

"And I'm about to show you some of the miracles that Fairy Tail can pull off. Now, stop pissing me off before I add my hand mark beside Lucy's." She bit out, turning back to Cobra as the man merely stared at her in shock. Only to step aside when Cana rushed back in with Lucy on her heels.

Wendy waited as Lucy froze in the doorway, pain crossing her face as she took Cobra in on the hospital bed. Then stepped forward when she looked her way.

"He can make it, Lucy. But you have to tell him to come back. Tell him why." She ushered, nudging her closer to the bed while ushering everyone else toward the door. Leaving it open as the rest of the group finally caught up, and watched as Lucy took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her hand hesitantly brushing a few strands of Cobra's hair away from his face.

"Cobra. Can you hear me?"

* * *

 **Until chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is chapter 7! Sorry for the late update, had to finish making a few editing adjustments and had to get into a decent wifi signal. Hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 7

Cobra felt like he was suspended in a mass void of nothingness. Okay, maybe not nothingness, but it was damn dull how he was hovering over death's threshold just waiting for his body to finally fail. He had already accepted that he was going to die, so why the hell was life kicking his ass one last time and allowing him to _suffer_.

It wasn't that he wanted to die, but there was no possible way he could survive after that attack. It had fucked him up, and the news hadn't got around that dragon slayers needed their elements to heal while getting blood transfusions. Not to mention, his guild mark was probably completely disfigured or just gone at this point. No one would be able to contact the guild to let the Sky Maiden know, so what was the point of even holding onto the hope that he could survive.

A mental sigh left him as an all too familiar bubbly blonde popped into his subconscious mind. Damn if that didn't make him feel like an ass. He wanted to fight for her, wanted to _live_ for her, but just knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out. Besides, she was still young, as was their mating. She would be able to bounce back and find someone who would love her. Probably someone who wasn't a fucking mess like he was. Maybe all of this was for the better...

A deafening sound caused his subconscious mind to shiver, having only felt this type of rage because of his soul listening magic. Without a doubt, somehow, the Sky Maiden had found him. And she wasn't pleased at something, hopefully it wasn't him. His mind seemed to glow for a moment, almost like it was on the cusp of waking up, but fear kept him from becoming conscious. He had already accepted death, how could he walk away from it now?

He could feel the young slayer healing him, and became only slightly aware of the things happening around him as her magic sparked his own dragon slayer healing ability. He faintly heard her barking orders, and demanding someone to call Fairy Tail. Oh, how he wanted to stop her. To have enough strength to push her away and tell her that it wasn't worth it. That he had accepted his fate, that this was fitting after all the hell he had caused everyone else. Especially Lucy, he had no right to face her if he came back from this. Not after making her cry and telling her to move on.

Wendy must have sensed something from him, because he felt more of her magic pour into him before her presence became clear. He could almost _see her_ leaning closer, a dangerous but fearful spark in her eyes.

"Cobra, listen to me good. Remember that time when you explained to me how you never wanted to be on the receiving end of my anger. Then you better pull through this. If you truly die, I will preform Milky Way and drag your soul to me for one hell of a lecture. I don't want to lose an older brother, and Lucy doesn't want to lose her mate. Besides, she really, _really_ needs you. So, you better come out of this."

Okay, that was almost enough to have him stop fighting and allow her to heal him completely. He recalled the moment she was talking about. She had just gotten back from a mission with Salamander's team, and had looked so crestfallen that everyone in the guild had been worried about her. Apparently she had thought she hadn't been doing much, especially since her teammates had gotten hurt because she hadn't been able to reach them in time.

All the while, the anger that she had felt toward herself and at the bastards that had harmed her friends, had been roaring within her. Enough that he had sat down beside her, but far enough away, just in case that anger had decided to make itself known and she lashed out. She had the soul of a dragon on a rampage when angered, and at the moment she was taking it out on herself.

He had never been good at consoling others, so he had said the first thing that had popped into his mind that was the truth. And that was that he never wanted her anger directed at him. Hell, just from listening to her soul, she could put Mira, Erza, and even Lucy to shame with her anger. Not to mention with her medical abilities, she could very well take someone to the brink of death, only to haul their ass back and give them another round if she so pleased. To hell with it being one of her big brothers or not.

He wasn't sure if the Milky Way would work on people, but he honestly didn't want to find out. Especially since, knowing her, she would find someway to kick a ghost's ass. Not to mention, it had hit him hard when she had said that Lucy needed him. That right there had him debating if he should fight harder. He wanted to be there for Lucy, wanted to enjoy so much more with her, but did he really have that right after putting her through so much already?

He remained as he was, trying to think of everything that he had done in life. Trying to determine if he truly deserved to stand by that brilliant woman's side. He was a greedy bastard, that was a given from the start, but maybe fate was trying to tell him that he had been too greedy. That he didn't deserve someone like Lucy, and that they needed to be separated. That wasn't to say he wouldn't find her in the next life, oh no, he would tempt fate each and every time until they caved and let him have the woman he craved. But, did he really deserve her in this life?

He was so caught within his thoughts and memories, that it was actually a shock to his system when poison finally entered him. Not that low, off brand bleach chemical shit either they had been injecting into his IV. This was like someone had shot him full of belladonna from the way his body was reacting. Pulling from his thoughts, he realized that some familiar souls had joined with Wendy's.

From the looks of it, Wendy had hooked Cana up to him to transfer some of her blood into him. Was the young slayer trying to heal him, or send him into a coma? He could sense that his body loved the alcohol tainted blood running through his system, but was shocked to have received something so strong so soon. He could feel his body getting better, and started to get stronger when she switched the drunkard with the two oldest lechers of the guild, save for the Master.

He could hear them all quietly mumbling, before the doctor's soul came in and started grumbling about something. And he began to wonder why he couldn't really hear the doctor's soul, but the others were loud and clear. And that's when Wendy snapped again, causing him to subconsciously worry that the young slayer would lose control.

"We've already dealt with the pain because we thought we lost him without even saying good-bye! Lucy thought she lost her mate and for two weeks she fell into a depression, but made herself live because she is pregnant with his child! If there is even a slim hope..." She trailed off and he swore that his body jerked. Had...Had she said that Lucy was pregnant? Surely not. He had to have misheard. Lucy couldn't be...Could she?

"..Get Lucy." Cobra felt his mind trembling at the thought that his mate would be seeing him in this pitiful condition. Yet he could hear her soul getting closer, that soothing sound that sounded like an orchestra playing a sound that wound sooth even the dangerous of beasts. A song that made angels weep with envy. Damn when did he get so sappy? Then again, this was his mate, and he truly didn't want to leave her. However, he didn't sense another soul within her, meaning that he must have overheard Wendy saying that she was pregnant.

No doubt it had just been his subconscious thoughts thinking about what he had wanted to do with Lucy. How they wanted to raise a family together and spoil any child they had to the point the child came to resent them for their love. He craved that as much as she did, but knew that it wouldn't be a reality for him.

"Cobra? Can you hear me?" That soft soothing voice called to him, and he felt his body relax. Maybe, with her there, he could truly go in peace. And at least this way, Lucy and the Fairies would have some closure to losing him.

"Cobra, I..I'm gonna be a bit selfish, okay. Um...I don't want you to go. Stay, please. If..If not for me, then...for our unborn child? I'm almost a month along now...Bixslow says the soul is almost like mine. Shocked him when he realized it..."

The babies soul was like her's?! He focused again on the soul so close to him. That melody, soft, soothing, and tinkling...wait! Her soul never tinkled like that! Her's always sounded of strums from a harp and the long caress of a bow across a violin. Never tinkling like wind chimes in the summer breeze.

Focusing more on his soul listening magic, he listened to that small sound. His mind trembling as he finally found the small soul and separated it from Lucy's soul. It harmonized so perfectly with her, and the tinkling sound even went well with the haunting sound of his own soul. He was going to be a father... _if_ he survived...The hell with that!

He fought, he wasn't going to leave his mate with their unborn child alone. It was damaging his pride enough that he had fallen as he had already, he'd be damned if he didn't take responsibility for this. Not even death was going to stop him from achieving his dream of being in a family with Lucy. He fought with everything he could, until he could practically see the light that was Lucy's soul, along with that tiny little speak that was tinkling so happily. They were his, and he wasn't going to let anyone else make them happy but him!

* * *

Lucy gnawed on her bottom lip, not sure as to what else to say. She had been rambling about her pregnancy, and everyone's reaction to it. Subconsciously she figured that it would get a reaction out of Cobra as well. Brushing her thumb against his rough knuckles, she pressed a kiss to them and then looked back up to his face.

"Then...There was Mira...It took her all of two seconds to hit the floor in a faint. She..She's been bugging me to be God Mother, but I..I want you to be there when we announce that. Je..Jellal went as red as Erza's hair...And Natsu shouted with joy. Th..Then Laxus and Midnight...They've been renovating the place already. Helping us get ready for the baby...I..I don't want to raise him or her alone Cobra. I really, really want you in his or her life...So please, please don't leave us. At least, not until you meet him or her." She whispered, her voice finally cracking to the point that she couldn't speak correctly. Chocking back a sob, she curled both of her hands around one of his and pressed it to her forehead. She didn't know who to pray to, but she just wanted her mate back!

"L..Little..Girl." The rough voice caused her to tense and shoot her head up. Cobra still laid in the bed, his body still, but his face had scrunched lightly. Almost like he was feeling pain!

"C..Cobra?" She whispered, feeling her eyes widen as his hand tightened briefly against her palms before he turned his head.

"The soul, it is a little girl. A happy, tinkling little soul that shines just as bright as yours, Bright Eyes." He whispered, his violet colored eye finally peeking open and she released a sob before leaning over and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Trying her best to be careful and not agitate any of his wounds.

"Cobra. I...I was so...Scared." She whimpered, allowing her body to tremble as he traced his hand up her back so his hand could tangle into her hair.

"Sorry, Bright Eyes. Bit off more than I could chew on that mission. I promise, I won't scare you like that again." He whispered out, going into a bit of a coughing fit as he attempted to clear his throat. She blinked as a small hand rested on her shoulder, leading her back as Wendy leaned forward and offered Cobra some water.

"After I finish talking with the doctor, I'm having a long talk with you as well, Cobra." Wendy muttered, and Lucy gave a watery laugh as Cobra blanched slightly before focusing on Wendy. His gaze shooting over the small slayer's shoulder and met the doctor's gaze as he swallowed the water Wendy had given him.

"Word of advice; hide all the damn scalpels."

* * *

 **And there is chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be up in a few days. Also, just to give a fair warning, Chapter 8 or 9 might be the final chapter. It all depends on how i finish editing chapter 8. Can't wait to hear what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone who enjoyed the story. This is the last chapter and I hope that you all enjoy. I may come back later to tinker with it, because it feels a little rushed to me, but at the moment this is all I can think of. Still, enjoy!**

* * *

Falling Blossoms

Chapter 8

Cobra released a sigh as he finally rested his back against the large oak tree that had the perfect view of the Hanami festival. The newest scar on his body itching slightly as tree blooms fluttered around him, and he did his best to push the unpleasant feeling aside. The whole reason of attending the festival was to create new feelings of the beautiful, fluttering blooms.

A squeal to his right caused him to look over, and he smile as he watched his four month old daughter reach for the falling petals. Squealing whenever one brushed across her fingers, cheek, or nose. Lucy was holding her steady as she reached and flailed about, giggling herself at their daughter's antics.

Both of them were dead tired already, having volunteered to help set up Fairy Tail's section for the festival, that way there would be nothing stopping them from watching the changing flowers on the main tree in the park. Only problem, was that Lilith didn't enjoy watching them work and had them taking occasional breaks to give her plenty of attention. Of course, no one minded it at all, especially since other guild members had stepped in to help with her.

"Chumana." He called, watching as she giggled before twisting in his direction at the sound of his voice. He didn't miss the eye roll from Lucy, and only smirked. It had been her book on serpents that had given him the idea of the nickname. Besides, it was accurate. She was his little Snake Maiden.

"We're gonna have to think of something silly for Papa, ain't we?" Lucy cooed, gathering Lilith into her arms before shuffling over to lean against Cobra. He gave a huff before raising his hand so his daughter could wrap her tiny fingers around one of his fingers.

"You like it, don't you sweetie?" He asked, smirking when she cooed out and reached for him. Taking her from Lucy, he nestled her onto his chest and smirked down at his mate when she gave a sigh.

"You're _spoiling_ her again, Cobra." Lucy muttered, but there was no reprimand in her tone. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Jealous of our own daughter. Really Lucy." He stated, chuckling when she smacked his arm but gave a laugh of her own. Leaning back, he gave a content sigh and stared down at the two females in his life, and knew that this was everything he ever needed in life.

And to think that he had nearly given all of this up almost a year ago. His shifting must have alerted Lucy to his thoughts, because she looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do I have to tell _Wendy_ that you're guilt tripping again?" She whispered, her voice low enough so it wouldn't travel to the bluenette sky dragon a few yards away helping with a banner placement. Cobra still saw her still, and gave a low growl.

"No. I'm not guilt tripping." He hissed, really not wanting another lecture of how he needed to let the past be and just be thankful that Wendy had allowed him to live after her first lecture.

He would never get that image out of his head. Of the Sky Maiden clearing out the hospital room after being escorted back to the room by a pale, trembling doctor. He had known that he was in a tub load of shit, when she glared at him and told everyone else to leave. No one even hesitated, except Lucy who had given Wendy a worried look. Only after Wendy had promised her that he would make it out alive did she leave.

Well, he had left alive, but more scared of the little slayer than ever. The moment that door had shut, her soul had positively roared, and she had pinned him with a glare that would have made ever dark guild crumble. He had stated he never wanted to experience her wrath, and experience he had.

She hadn't raised her voice, not one octave, but that was what had made it all the more scary. She had cursed, plead, and then threatened that if he ever pulled a stunt like this again, not only would she heal him, she would do it in the most painful way. That was when he realized it, by hooking him up to Cana first, she knew that his body would burn. Having lost all poison within it, and then suddenly being loaded with more quickly. He had only been able to agree, hoping that would appease her.

Nope, that only sent her on a rant about everything he had nearly lost. Just because he had been ready to leave because he couldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to realize that finally had people who cared about him. And that he owed it to them to stay alive! Hell, she threw his entire past at him, only at the end to tell him to drop all of it. To forget every bad thing that he had done, because if he didn't, she would start making his life a living hell. And he knew that she would. So, he had agreed and promised that he would not go down another pity party because he thought he didn't deserve what he had.

A sharp squeal and tug at his hair had him blinking back into reality, and winced as Lilith managed to grab his hair and attempted to pull herself up. Laughing he raised her higher and brushed his nose against hers, smiling as her magenta colored eyes sparked before she squealed and began patting at his face.

"Nah, Bright Eyes. You don't need to get Wendy on me. I ain't gonna let this go ever again." He whispered, shifting down lower so she could rest her head against his shoulder as Lilith rested in his arms. Hell no, not even death itself could pull him apart from this. He had seen what almost leaving his family had caused, he was never gonna experience that again, and he would never put them through that again.


End file.
